The Daughter of Aphrodite (OCXLeo Valdez)
by purpleheart1110
Summary: Not all Aphrodite kids have to be obsessed with make-up and gossip. (I know, Piper McLean isn't too..) Olivia June Winters was always chased by boys, none which caught her eye. When she meets her childhood best friend (Piper), she falls in love with Piper's friend, Leo Valdez. Enjoy! Please comment. This is my first fanfiction so umm yeah. Bye!


_Author's Note: Disclaimer, I don't own anything in this story except for my OC, Olivia. Please, don't steal this idea. If I ever get writer's block or something like that, I promise to let another person take over the story. If I make any mistakes, except for tiny details, feel free to comment and tell me the mistake. It'll help. Also, if you have any ideas please message me .Enjoy! _

"Olivia! Welcome back! How was your quest? Are you hurt? I'll bring you some nectar." As usual, boys are all over me. I mean, I'm alive. Isn't that all that counts? I just wanted peace and quiet, and there was only one place where I could find that. The creek. Yeah, by the water is where I feel peaceful. I'm not like a normal Aphrodite child. I dislike make-up, fashionable items, everything in between. "Leave me alone, please." Everyone went away quickly. Charmspeak is useful some times.

I took the long way to the creek. A path that's hidden behind the Apollo Cabin. I sighed, and started walking. The crunchy leaves reminded me of my hometown, Chicago. It's known as the 'Windy City'. The brown leaves always covered my house. My hat, the one I got just before the day my dad went missing, blew off my head. I ran behind it, trying to grab it, before my last present from someone I cared about disappeared. I tripped over a twig, it was stupid of me really. I got up, slowly, and dusted dirt off my blue bootcut jeans.

"Um. Hi. I think this is yours." A boy with curly black hair and brown eyes picked up my dark green hat and handed it over. "Thanks." With that, I bolted. When I glanced back 30 seconds later, the boy was still there, with a confused look on his face. Ugh, I already have enough to worry about and here was me, making random people confused. Who was he, anyways? I never seen him before. Probably some mortal friend of Rachel's, I decided. She brought her friends here to 'pick strawberries' once in a while. It's entertaining to watch them laugh and giggle, thinking they're running in beautiful strawberry fields, while they're really running on dirt and monster poop.

I finally made it to the creek, around 30 minutes later. Sitting on the edge of the water, I took off my sneakers and socks, casually dipping my bare feet into the water. After 5 minutes of throwing rocks into the water and glaring at the setting sun, I heard the crunch of leaves being stepped on behind me. I turned around, to be greeted by a hug. "Olivia! I haven't seen you in such a long time." Annabeth, my best friend took a seat beside me, but sitting in a crisscross so her sneakers wouldn't get wet.

"New campers arrived. One already got claimed." I looked at her in surprise. "They arrived today?" New demigods mostly get claimed when there's a campfire, which there would be later on, to celebrate me coming back and finishing the quest. Well, there's one every day. But some demigods don't get claimed at all. "Yeah. Today morning. I was sent to pick them up." A sad look inched on her face, her cheery smile missing. "What's wrong?" I was absent for a month, working on a quest, so I guessed I missed lots of stuff and I'll be pulling an all-nighter, because Drew and the others want to fill me in on the gossip.

"It's Percy." Oh… That reminds me. I haven't seen him since I set foot on this camp. Percy's like a brother to me and I didn't even try to find him. Shame on me. "He disappeared." My eyes widen. He's powerful. If there was a kidnapper, Percy would have sent them deep into Tartarus. Before I could ask her any more questions, the dinner bell rang. "Well, we better get going. We don't wanna be late for dinner." Annabeth looked at me, with tears in her eyes. She's thinking of Percy again, isn't she? "No. You can go. I already ate on the way back here. I'm going back to my cabin to unpack and take a quick nap before Drew barges in. I have to go to the campfire too…" I sighed and pointed at my bag, which I haven't really paid attention to tell now.

I picked myself up and whined at the touch of wet, cold feet on dry, dirty land. I have to take a shower too. I placed my sneakers on, stuffed my socks into my bag and ran towards my cabin, as fast as I can.

I made it there without much attentions. Just a few "Hi, Olivia! How are you doing?" I threw the door open and fell into my bed. I've been through so much, I even forgot how being on a simple bed feels like. I unpacked quickly, grabbed a set of clothes; A black sweater with a peace sign, a blue T-Shirt and pink gym pants. I sneaked over to Drew's bed… I know no one's in the cabin but me, but I just want to be sure. Taking her favorite hair dryer will surely be a punishment for me. Oh well.

I toke a quick shower, blow drying my hair while placing light make-up on. That's Drew's rule. Always have make-up on, no matter what. I could fight her to gain the role of the cabin head leader, but what's the use? Chiron sends me on so many quests, I spend more time outside of camp rather than inside. By the time I got out of the bathroom, it was time for the camp fire. I yawned, I was really hoping for a smoothing nap.

I went outside, immediately regretting my choice in clothing. It was cold, freezing even. I made my way to the campfire, jumping up and down, like a bunny, because I was cold. Mr.D must have been in a bad mood, there was snow on the ground. I wonder what happened. I'm guessing it has something to do with the new arrivals in camp. I took a seat, as far as way from my sisters and brothers as possible. I love them, I really do, but they're going to talk about love stories and fix their make-up. That's how I missed lots of things when Chiron talks about them during the campfire.

"Welcome, campers. Today, we have new arrivals. Most of you know this, because they crashed into the river." I giggled. I wish I had been there while that happened. "But important things first. Olivia June Winters came back from her quest." My chest felt like it dropped. Every quest has three members. I was the leader. My friends died from the demon we had to slain. To make myself suffer for letting them die, I walked… I mean WALKED. From Dallas, Texas all the way to New York City. That's why it took me a month. "The demon had been slain, but two deaths were needed. Rest in Peace, Tamera Lee, daughter of Apollo and Kelly Wilson, daughter of Ares." I could feel glares from the Ares cabin and the Apollo cabin. Kelly and Tamera were loved, deeply. But not only by their cabins. Everyone in camp loved them because they weren't afraid to be who they were, unlike some people.

"Okay. Okay. Let's meet our new campers." A blonde boy, the curly black haired boy and a brown haired girl appeared. I gasped. It was Piper. My childhood best friend.


End file.
